defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Kozgugore Feraleye
:"We orcs take grand pleasure in the blast of the hunting horn and baying of the hounds. Dogs crap smells sweet as dreamfoil to us. Live with wolves. Perhaps then, you learn to howl." :- Kozgugore to a New Blood. Kozgugore Feraleye is the chieftain of the Red Blade tribe, following Matriarch Akesha Redblade's footprints, who founded the tribe. Originally a scout of the Warsong Clan throughout the First, Second and Third War, Kozgugore is well aware of the Horde's atrocities and victories of the past. A fighter as well as a leader, Kozgugore possesses a bright, commanding personality and a love for life unhindered by his bloody, tragic past. Biography Worg heritage Kozgugore was born on Draenor and raised within the Warsong Clan. Trained to become a shaman, he was chosen as one of the few in his village to guide his clan on the path of the spirits. Although he showed much promise in his training, what always attracted his attention over his spiritual teaching was his love for the hunt. He often went along with his father Thorg and his friends to hunt the wildlife of the Warsong lands, carrying supplies and sometimes even hunting animals himself. He envied the older orcs he accompanied, and dreamt of becoming a hunter himself one day. Unfortunately, his shaman training often got in the way of any greater ambitions. At the age of fifteen, he stumbled upon a lonely worg whelp near the edge of his village during one of his treks out in the wilds. Kozgugore developed a strange connection to the beast. The worg whelp, later named 'Gruk' by Kozgugore, would prove to become a valuable friend and, to a certain extend, even brother to Kozgugore. As they learned to rely upon each other in the wilds, Kozgugore slowly developed a special, spiritual-like bond with the worg as he slowly grew older and grew more adept with the shamanistic magic, showing a certain aptitude with the aspect of the Wilds. Possessing an outgoing character, the young orc made friends, as well as enemies. Throughout his upbringing, he made several blood-brothers, including Abrag Sourfist, Ar'gok, Muzg Felsaw and Orboz Broadjaw, as well as a love interest by the name of Grushka. However, this was not made to last. Cursed vessels As Kozgugore reached early adulthood, he completed his Om'riggor, being given the second name of "Feraleye". This was the reward for killing a Draenei raptor by himself, marking it his first official solo-kill. This gave him the nickname of "Raptor" with some of his blood-brothers. Shortly after becoming an adult in orcish terms however, the call to war upon the Draenei was sounded. He joined his clan and its Chieftain, Grom Hellscream, eager to take the fight to the Draenei. Although Kozgugore made ample use of the power of the elements in the early stages of the war, serving as a shaman in the ranks, he too, like all other shaman, eventually lost his powers due to the discontent of the spirits and the elements. Feeling abandoned by the spirits, he forsook his shamanistic beliefs, and gave up on his teachings. Instead, Kozgugore was offered a place amongst the warlocks of the Warsong Clan. After having witnessed their demonstration on draenei captives, however, he dismissed all offers to grasp their power, this to the dismay of his family, and his father in particular, who never forgave him ever since, who saw this refusal as a sign of weakness and negligence. He was demoted to the very lowest ranks of the clan, and found a new place among the scouts and grunts of the Warsong Clan. After the draenei were defeated, and after surviving the Dying Time on Draenor, he was amongst the orcs that were ordered to safeguard Draenor whilst the rest of the Horde charged through the Dark Portal. As the war raged on, Kozgugore was humiliated to patrolling and scouting assignments, sparing him most of the major victories as well as defeats of the orcs deep inside human lands throughout the First War. Flagrant sacrifices As the orcs were about to lose the Second War, the Warsong Clan, along with Kozgugore, was ordered to leave Draenor to track down the artefacts on Azeroth that Ner'zhul required the remaining clans to gather. At last, Kozgugore was once again able to witness the might of the Horde first hand as he joined the raids on the human lands of Azeroth. As Draenor was soon after destroyed due to Ner'zhul's unstable magic, Kozgugore was forced to seek refuge on Azeroth with his sister and his remaining blood-brothers, hiding deep within human lands and attempting to evade captivity. Although he managed to do so for a considerable amount of time, he was haunted by the death of his mother, who had stayed behind on Draenor during its sundering. Falling into a certain state of lethargy as they hid in the Hillsbrad Foothills, the band of orcs evaded capture for several years, living off what scraps the human civilization had to offer them, as well as any wildlife they could find. Seeking refuge so deeply into human lands took its tolls, wearing the orcs out with every passing year and steadily diminishing their numbers. The orcs stumbled into a human patrol on one fateful day, causing Kozgugore to be separated from the rest of the band. After a relatively short imprisonment in the internment camp of Hammerfall, Kozgugore successfully managed to escape. However, this came at a price, causing both his worg companion Gruk as well as his sister Thrazna to be killed in combat. It turned the lonesome orc into little more but a shell of his former self, evading capture and living like a savage for what seemed to be months. After a tiring struggle against nature itself, he at long last managed to return to the Warsong Clan's hideout, the remaining orcs of which were at that time making preparations to free more imprisoned orcs from the nearby human interment camps. Once again reunited with his father, who blamed him for the death of his sister, and his remaining brothers, he joined the battle and the retaliation on the humans. It was a revelation for the recuperating hunter to at long last be fighting free from any demonic ties - to fight with purpose. It was in the battle of Durnholde, however, that Kozgugore's father, Thorg died. Despite a difficult relationship and his inability to ever please his father after the fateful events on Draenor that led him to become a mere scout, Kozgugore gave his father an honourable funeral, allowing him to leave his shameful past behind for good. A new pack As Kozgugore slowly picked up his orcish roots again, unshackled from the demonic grasp, he faithfully followed his chieftain Grom Hellscream to Kalimdor, spurred forth by the idea of having a land to call their own after all those years. He set foot on Kalimdor and, following his chieftain Hellscream, travelled through the unfamiliar and inhospitable lands. History has a way to repeat itself, however. It was In Ashenvale where he was among the many Warsong orcs that became corrupted once again, driven to despair by the overwhelming Night Elf forces. Kozgugore once again made the blood pact as the clan slaughtered its way through the forests as unrelenting Chaos Orcs. As the battle raged on however, Kozgugore was hit unconscious by what he could only describe as "a giant trunk". Recovering from his wounds in the Warsong camp, he was fortunate enough not to be among the ones who fought their fellow orcs under Warchief Thrall's leadership, and was spared a merciless death. Redeemed from the blood pact once again, he followed Thrall with his few remaining comrades and became a witness of the alliance the orcs had made with their old enemies, the humans, at Mount Hyjal. Even though he, like many orcs, had troubles working alongside humans, Kozgugore managed to develop some form of respect for some of the humans he was to fight alongside with, intrigued by some of their sense of duty and strength. Along with these new-found allies, stood with the orcish race as it made its stand alongside all other free races in the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Lone wolf As the orcs settled in Durotar in the aftermath of the war, Kozgugore helped build Orgrimmar, and aided the Warsong Outriders claim a place of their own in Ashenvale Forest. It was in Ashenvale that he found a new companion, named Paz, with whom he would form another bond with that was similar to Gruk's. Roaming the wilds with Paz, Kozgugore performed mercenary for any faction, regardless of their motives. As news of the Dark Portal's reopening reached Kozgugore however, he left behind his purposeless existence to instead bring new purpose to his life: To find traces of his mother in whatever's left of his old home world. What Kozgugore found, was a world filled with even more conflict. As he ventured further inland, he would soon find that nothing was left of his old homeland. Moreover, his companion Paz was killed by human poachers in Blade's Edge Mountains. It was this final blow, and his failure to find any traces of his lost mother, that Kozgugore threw away his mercenary colours, and decided to seek true purpose once again. He reflected upon his past, meditated on the things what few things that were still important to him, and returned to Orgrimmar in search of an old friend whom he had met during his days in early Orgrimmar. Red Blades and persistent wolves That old friend turned out to be Akesha Redblade, whom he had befriended and aided in the past. It was Akesha who gave Kozgugore a new place to stay. Encouraged by her words, Kozgugore joined the Red Blade tribe, intending to bring new purpose to his life and devotion to the Horde. This decision turned out to be a turning point for the orc. As Kozgugore was roaming the forests of Terokkar, he once again stumbled upon a worg with whom he felt an empathic bond. At first, the worg proved to be quite the match for the experienced animal handler. Over the course of time however, the worg slowly gave in and revealed his name to be Shrewd, a sign of trust to worg and orc alike. As Kozgugore spent more time in the tribe, he made friends with a fellow hunter by the name of Nergul Tor'kren. Sharing many hunts and camp fires with the orc, he had an ample amount of time to consider his position among the tribe, developing a strong pack-like mentality as well as a lasting friendship with Shrewd, which took on a form that reminded him in more than one way of his former relationship with Gruk. After Kozgugore was accepted into the tribe and completed his Oath of Blood, he put this new-found mentality to use, and swiftly worked his way up to the rank of Red Guard and even Blademaster (in Red Blade terms, as opposed to the Horde equivalent) shortly afterwards. As he led campaigns and scouting parties on behalf of the tribe, he eventually rose up to the rank of High Blade. Since his promotion to High Blade, Kozgugore aided the Horde's efforts in bringing the fight to the Alliance, in cooperation with a multi-racial organisation by the name of the Covenant, after many months of defending and retreating. Constantly fighting the Alliance and, who seemed to be turning out his arch-enemy, Seiken Trollbane, the new-found High Blade made fighting the Alliance and the ever-lingering demonic threats his primary concerns. Following the war between the Horde and the Alliance, the fighting reached its pinnacle at the Battle of the Path of Glory. With the Horde standing under the command of Kozgugore and the Alliance under Seiken's, a long, costly battle was fought on the red landscape of the Hellfire Peninsula. This battle would be marked as the beginning of the end of the campaign. In the aftermath of the battle, Kozgugore was promoted to the rank of Overlord. The Vanguard War Although the end was in sight, the fighting would take many more months until it would at last come to an end. Following the Battle of the Path of Glory, Kozgugore served as the link between the Covenant and the war effort of the Horde as he reinstated the Horde's War Council, offering an opportunity for more Horde-aligned organisations to join forces and fight the Alliance. Guilds such as the Ashen Enclave and the Horde Watch were in due time persuaded to join. The war that was to follow would become known as the Vanguard War, named after the coalition called "the Vanguard" formed by the Alliance in an attempt to protect its lands from the Horde's threats. Visiting regions among which the Arathi Highlands, Ashenvale, Hillsbrad, the Barrens, Duskwood, the Hinterlands, Stonetalon and Stranglethorn Vale, the Horde and Alliance met in major skirmishes. Although Stormwind City was within reach of the Horde (and even assaulted), neither side managed to gain superiority in the end. It was at this crucial moment that Kozgugore was made Chieftain of the Red Blade tribe, as Akesha was forced to part ways with the Blades to search for a safe place far into Outland to be rid of the wolf mask of Kraag the Wolfking, a legendary hero of Clan Redblade, which slowly ate away at her mind and corrupted her from within. Blood for blood For several months, Kozgugore led the tribe to several more events and battles, until news reached him that a close relative to Kozgugore was murdered near the gates of Theramore, the human city in Dustwallow Marsh. Who exactly this orc was remains unknown to this day. Nonetheless, the news seemed bad enough to infuriated the newly-made Chieftain. Kozgugore conjured plans to attack the human city and remove all human existence from Kalimdor, and he once again persuaded the allied guilds and organisations that fought alongside him during the Vanguard War into battle. Preparations were being made and the Red Blade tribe even set up camp in Dustwallow Marsh to continuously harass the human defenders before the final battle would take place. There, the unexpected happened. The Horde's forces caught a fully-prepared Theramore ready to fend off any and all invaders, having been tipped off by a betrayer from within the Horde's ranks. A long but desperate fight ensued, and despite a rallied surprise attack by the chieftain upon Theramore's docks, the Horde was slowly driven out by the Alliance's defenders. With the Horde's forces spread thin, there was no option left but to retreat. In the ensuing chaos however, Kozgugore was nowhere to be seen and ended up missing in action. This would be marked as the decisive end of the Vanguard War, resulting in a time of relative peace. Redemption and rejuvenation Many orcs grew anxious over Kozgugore's fate. Rumours of his death surfaced with both friend and foe, and dissatisfaction grew within the Red Blade tribe, as well as an uneasy struggle for power among its few remaining officers. It was Greggar Ironfoot, who had proven a trusted and valued friend to the former chieftain, who is said to have found Kozgugore. Kozgugore was then brought to a tribe gathering to bring an end to the increasing power vacuum within the tribe, and to bring proof of the chieftain's survival. It is rumoured that the chieftain went into hiding in the battle's aftermath to escape Warchief Thrall's wrath, who still had a fragile treaty with Jaina Proudmoore of Theramore. Few, however, claim the chieftain actually returned from the dead. When asked about this, Kozgugore remains a closed book. Following these strange events, the tribe's inner unrest would soon fade over time and the tribe went on as it did before the final battle of the Vanguard War. Using these relatively quiet times of peace, Kozgugore took the opportunity to delve deeper into whatever information of old Clan Redblade that was left behind by Akesha before she disappeared, gaining knowledge about old clan figures such as the Wolfking and Mruthgor and his Cult of the Wolf. Call of the north It was in these days that Kozgugore often stood on the rocks overlooking Razor Hill, where a young, small orc female was often seen joining him, engaging the chieftain in talks. It turned out Kozgugore had secretly been meeting with a member of the Sixty Thieves by the name of Morgeth for several weeks. Although they were enemies at first, the orcs and thieves holding little love for one another due to recent events, they slowly grew closer towards each other. Kozgugore learned of the thieves and the unrest within their ranks, and of the troubled past of this thief in particular. As if caught by a curse of the warlock herself, it proved difficult to shake the female off. In time, he even started to care for her as a father would care for a daughter. Far away from any whispered threats of the North, the two orcs talked, and shared their views on life in the most remote of places. No doubt Kozgugore even had a hand in getting Morgeth to leave the Sixty’s ranks, putting her at risk for the thieves’ wrath as a result. For safekeeping, the she-orc joined the tribe to their journey to Hammerfall. This served not only to keep her from any thieves’ harm, but to have herself prove her worth to the Red Blades as well. It was in Hammerfall, where the Red Blades were investigating the Arathorian threat in the highlands, when whispers of the north coursed through the winds, and rumours spread of a ghoul plague and increased Scourge attacks. Although a war with the Alliance was at hand, even Warsong orcs like Kozgugore deemed a ceasefire with the Alliance to be necessary, in order to create a united front against the Scourge threat. Proposals were made as both the Horde and the Alliance underwent multiple efforts to investigate the plague and rumours, yet the unstable relations proved unreliable as the Alliance nevertheless invaded Hillsbrad. Meanwhile, Kozgugore persuaded Morgeth to seek out Norviskrall, who was at the time making promising progression to become the tribe’s first Thur'ruk. Although unaware at first, Norviskrall slowly learned it was his own chieftain’s child he would be investigating in this warlock’s womb. The final clue unfolded when he contacted the spirits to investigate Morgeth’s fertility and health. Instead of any normal spirits, Norviskrall's efforts summoned the ancient Wolfking of the Red Blade. With his blessing, the child was saved before it was even born, and despite the unspoken but well-aware Scourge threat, the final announcement was made to the tribe: Kozgugore and Morgeth would swear loyalty to each other for the rest of their lives, and into the afterlife, to be bound to each other by blood. Although the threat seemed clear, Kozgugore would not yet return back to Orgrimmar for duties. Instead, his presence was lost for another week as he instead took his mate to undergo the traditional orcish binding hunt. Travelling through half of Kalimdor and eventually making his way to Nagrand, the orcs spent their time well, returning with the hides and bones of their preys. Upon his, certainly timely, return to Orgrimmar, Kozgugore finally initiated his own attempts to battle the Scourge. The very same day, a new Covenant gathered on the doorsteps of Grommash Hold, brought together for a single purpose: To serve the Horde and fight the now obvious threat from Northrend. As the meeting drew to an end however, the looming threat grew into reality: Frost wyrms and abominations began their assault on Orgrimmar, causing chaos and destruction in the streets of the orcish capital. With the Covenant and the tribe awaiting the order of their Warchief to march north and with a mate and a yet unborn child to support him, Kozgugore felt renewed in his motivations to fight for a future for the Horde - be it through peace with the Alliance, or yet again with another great war. Nonetheless, not him nor any orcs were prepared for what they would face in the cold north. The vigilant alpha It would not take long before the final decision was made to send the Horde to Northrend, and to take the battle to the Scourge. In the name of the Horde, Kozgugore and the rest of the Red Blade tribe ventured to Northrend, where the unrest between the Horde and the Alliance, as well as unrest from within the Horde itself, would force the chieftain to make some dire decisions. It was in the aftermath the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate that Kozgugore realized any form of friendship with the Alliance had vanished, despite previous negotiations to settle for a ceasefire. Even more so, Garrosh Hellscream, the son of his old Warsong chieftain, would have his Warsong Offensive exercise further pressure upon the relationship with the Alliance, even pushing it as far as to wage open skirmishes on the wastes of Icecrown, much to Kozgugore's dismay. This made him, despite his ties to the Warsong Clan, a supported for Thrall's neutral side, forcing him to take a step back from his past among his own clan. Therefore, it was only under the Warchief's command that he took part in the Battle for the Undercity. All this time, the tribe didn't sit idly by either. Regardless of this, all plans were put to a halt for Kozgugore and Morgeth when they were blessed with a, named Kraag, after the guardian spirit of the tribe. Kraag's birth proved to be a turning point for Kozgugore's motivations; he now devoted his life to the safekeeping of the Horde's lands and the survival of the orcish race, so his son may endure a childhood free of any conflict. Being one of the few orcs to have witnessed Draenor in its former glory, Kozgugore was still able to remember what it is to have a carefree childhood. Whereas he had a tendency for honest battle to resolve conflicts, his personality as a chieftain grew to be more calculated and realistic, intending to follow Thrall's lead in keeping the Alliance on neutral terms, while biding his time to strike on the first and foremost enemy: The Scourge. Territorial fights The war in the north did not only bring with it the horrors of the Scourge. Although the first few months were spent battling the undead, sometimes even side by side with the Alliance, and even up to the gates of Icecrown itself, the tolls of an uneasy truce were starting to take hold of the Red Blade tribe. More often than not, Kozgugore found himself drawn to different fronts instead, fighting off various attacks on the Horde's settlements. The final line was drawn when an army of dwarves, most of which under the command of the Dwarven Rifle Squad, attempted to invade the Barrens, up to the very borders of Durotar itself. Although most of the attacks were successfully repelled, Kozgugore felt a need to deliver a message in person. As an act of retaliation, as well as an attempt to send a warning to the trespassers, he launched an assault upon the shores of Wetlands. Despite the odds that weighed against his favour, the orcs, with the limited aid of the Grimtotem Tribe, managed to fight their way deep into Loch Modan, and fought the dwarves in their own land for a fair amount of time. When the town of Thelsamar was heavily battered by the orcish assault and, Kozgugore decided to withdraw the orcs back to the settlement of Kargath in the Badlands, concluding the message to have been delivered accordingly. Following the withdrawal from the Loch, Kozgugore decided to regroup the tribe back to the orcs' ancestral lands, to Garadar. In the following weeks, this would act as their safe haven on Draenor. With the said of the shaman Shazula, an ally of the tribe, the tribe sought to repair what little was left of their home world, battling fel orcs, the Burning Legion and, when necessary, even the Alliance. More was afoot than the struggles of wars, however. As they attempted to cleanse the world of just an ounce of its corruption, Morgeth gave birth to another son, as well as a daughter. She had granted Kozgugore twins. Their new son was named after Kozgugore's old blood-brother, Muzg, and the daughter was given the name Katashka, named after Morgeth's mother, whose spirit had aided and blessed her in keeping the two alive and healthy within her womb. A pack shattered They lived an almost luxurious life in the wake of the twins' birth, at least according to orcish standards. Few wars loomed on the horizon, and the tribe prospered even when few enemies presented themselves to indulge its warriors. Whether they lived a nomadic life back on Kalimdor, or momentarily retreated back to Nagrand at their hut, Kozgugore and Morgeth were able to raise their children in relative peace, disturbed only by rare events. During this time, Kozgugore took the time to venture further into the clan's old shamanistic heritage. Details on this search are sketchy, but his background as a former shaman no doubt aided his search in recovering some of the clan's old records, which allowed him to not only broaden the Thur'ruk's responsibilities, but to reinstate their pupil-rank, the Gosh'kar, as well. More discoveries were on the horizon, but they were regrettably cut short as an almost world-shattering event took place. Word reached the surface of an almost forgotten entity emerging to wreak havoc once again, and as cultists slowly took over the streets of Orgrimmar to spread word of the impending doom, Kozgugore and Morgeth decided to keep their children away from the places of imminent danger such as Orgrimmar. Unknown to them, however, Orgrimmar wasn't the only battlefront. Newly appointed Warchief Garrosh Hellscream caused tensions to rise between the Horde and Alliance relations, and while Kozgugore went out to tend to his own tribal matters, Morgeth stayed behind at Camp Taurajo with Kraag in her care. During Morgeth's stay there, she did not only end up wounded fighting rogue elementals, but witnessed the Alliance's initial offensive upon the Barrens as well. Word of the attack reached Kozgugore only a day after, and although he rushed to the site of battle, there was little more waiting for him there but burned down huts and corpses and Alliance looters. Starting a large-scale search, he and several other Red Blades began to search for missing orcs of the tribe in the wake of the Shattering and the newly awoken war. Only after more than a week did Kozgugore finally catch a trail of his blood-bound mate that led him into the mountains of Mulgore. There, he was finally reunited with his son and Morgeth, who had managed to only narrowly escape the slaughter at Taurajo with her caretaker, Ituaneh, who had fallen in the mountains after a quilboar attack. Relieved that at least his mate had survived and yet stirred by her critically wounded state, Kozgugore took her to safety, and whilst they remained at Bloodhoof Village for her recovery, word was spread about the ensuing cataclysm and war that seemed to have taken a tight hold upon the lands. The lands they once called their home had permanently changed. Months passed. Morgeth made a full recovery, and although the Red Blade tribe was dragged into the fires of war, Kozgugore tried hard to stay true to the tribe's origin. Not a tribe of war, but a tribe of survival, Kozgugore intended to steer the Red Blade into a defensive situation, intended to defend the land claimed by the Horde, rather than bent on conquest. Even in these harsh times, the chance to celebrate ancient traditions like the Kosh'harg was not forgotten, and the tribe managed to remain on its feet despite the many losses following the Shattering. The time was right once again for Kozgugore to continue the chase that he was previously forced to abandon, and to pursue the ancestral heritage left behind by the Red Blade clan of old. Rekindling the fires It was eventually under the lead of newly promoted Thur'ruk Sadok Sharptongue that the tribe set out in search for the famed, old scepter of Mruthgor. The search led them from the home of the orcs in Durotar all the way down to the southern reaches of Kalimdor. It was during this time however that Kozgugore's relationship with Morgeth was once again put to the test. Having discovered his mate conducting a fel ritual upon their own son Muzg, Kozgugore expelled Morgeth from their home and family. Unbeknownst to him, Morgeth was attempting to cure the young Muzg from a weakened condition - some sort of disease she was unable to find a cure for. Using fel magic, she managed to save the child, but at the cost of Kozgugore's trust, who had strictly forbidden the use of fel magic around his children. This led to the isolation of Morgeth, as well as the lone fatherhood of Kozgugore over his three children. Sadok's campaign to the south, as justified as it was, came at the same unfortunate time. This forced Kozgugore to leave the children in the temporary care of an anonymous matron for their own safety instead. Kozgugore and Morgeth only rarely came into contact with one another, not always out of goodwill as they still hadn't forgiven one another for each other's actions. It was only upon the first sign of a collective threat that they began seeing slightly more eye to eye, when letters were found from the Twilight Cult to attempt to kidnap their children. While Morgeth returned to Orgrimmar to tend to the safety of their children, Kozgugore stayed behind to remain with the tribe. In Morgeth's absence and Kozgugore's stay with the tribe, he got the chance to rekindle his former friendship with Shazula once more. This led to a shared hunt, and the eventual binding of each other's blood. After nearly forty years of refusal to make any blood bonds with others, Kozgugore finally gave in to a new one. He trusted Shazula the Unbroken to be strong and independent enough to not pose a possible liability to himself, ever since had lost so many blood brothers before her already. Personality Kozgugore is generally considered to have a grumpy character, seemingly indifferent and looking down towards others. This seems more like a façade than anything else, however. Deep inside, a family orc resides, bent on safekeeping the orcish homelands, keeping his tribe together as well as to see it prosper. Kozgugore has a refined view of the word "honour", seeing it as a means by which orcs have been manipulated into doing things on their leader's behalf in the past. Although he won't be caught denying the usage of this by himself, he still seems to respect friend and foe alike if they give him reason to do so. Having witnessed the old glory of Draenor, Kozgugore holds the old, orcish traditions close to his heart, despite his tendency to occasionally crave for bloodshed and violence like any Warsong orc. In public, he usually speaks with a grumbly, guttural voice. In general, Kozgugore has been known to keep at distance from any personal relationships, save for those of his own blood. This stems forth from a difficult past, that led him to lose all of his former family and friends in the three great wars. It's a certain sense of fear of losing more loved ones and seeing this as a potential weakness to his position as a chieftain that causes him to create as few true friends as possible. Appearance Kozgugore's outward appearance is one of a relative mid-aged-looking orc. The confident demeanour and burly muscles on him indicate a past rooted in either military or high adventure. Kozgugore is beginning to show signs of ageing, however, as his thin black hair and beard are already slightly streaked with grey. His old scars underline this fact, and it's largely due to the wolf mask which he usually carries that hides any forms of age or expression that may rest upon his features. His physique is up to par with any average orc warrior, still living a rather Spartan lifestyle, even for orcish standards. His armour usually consists of leather and mail, staying true to his origins as a scout rather than to give in to any kind of expensive armours fit for a chieftain. Even though he tends to adorn himself with the bones of his preys, the most noteworthy are the two bone-necklaces around his neck. One of them, which clearly seems more worn than the other, is decorated with several bigger, sharp bones, these are the bones of Kozgugore's first kill, a raptor, for his Om'riggor, the orcish initiation rite. It's common among Warsong orcs to wear the bones of their first solo kill around their neck. This kill gave him his surname 'Feraleye' as well, returning to his village with not only the blood of the raptor on his face, but that of his own as well - caused by a deadly claw to the right side of his face. The scar is still visible underneath his right eye, though since he usually wears a wolf-mask, few may actually aware of the scar being present there. The other necklace he carries, donning several sharp, little bones, is clearly newer and better-maintained than the older, the most visible proof of his bonding with his mate, Morgeth Feraleye. Carried on his side is a decorated chimaera's horn. Following in his footsteps is usually a healthy-looking worg, common among most orcs as Shrewd. The intensity of his yellow eyes seem to resemble those of Kozgugore's wolf mask. Memorable quotes * Hear me, filthy devils! Heated steel await you! Red Blade steel! * Akesha Redblade! Honour her like the heroes of old! For the Blood of the Tribe! (About Akesha upon her depart from the tribe) * I suggest you keep yourself and any of your closest friends and family out of Dustwallow Marsh. Soon, news of the Horde there will spread like a wildfire, and not even the Storms of Fate will keep a tidal wave from breaking upon Theramore’s walls. (In a letter to Exaythe) * The fight be not over until you win it. (In a letter to Morgeth) * I have met me share of maggots who I thought I could once trust. For some orcs, even a blood oath be not enough. For others... not even two. And as always, you will only find out too late. * It can be a gentle breeze that tickles your skin. But it can might as well lift you from the ground and touch you with lightning. It felt like all of that at the same time. It be how the elements play with us, to let us know them be stronger than us. Just so we don't get overconfident. We be like toys to them. Them can laugh when you rise too high and throw you right down into the earth again. Or crush everything you worked for all your life with a whim. * Wolves have feelings, Morgeth. Them can feel your sorrow, your joy and your anger. There be no finer or more loyal animal companion to be found out there. * He be a Mag'har. He saw with his own eyes how the rest succumbed to the fel and destroyed the homeland. While he sat idle in Garadar with the other pox-ridden runts, he saw the downfall of a race. Then, he got to hear how that very same race was hounded and betrayed by humans when them tried to raise a land of their own on Kalimdor. Aye, he be reckless and overconfident. But he be so with a conviction for his people. (About Garrosh Hellscream) Related stories *Warsong Offspring - Kozgugore's history explained in a series of stories. Category:Characters Category:Orcs Category:Males Category:Horde Characters Category:Hunters